Secret Story 5 - The Antechamber
Secret Story 5 - The Antechamber is the fifth season of the popular Big Brother hybrid ORG, Secret Story. This season 15 contestants will enter the house to compete in challenges to gain power to nominate and control who stays and leaves. In addition, a new mysterious power as well as a dangerous room in the house will wreak havoc for those who come near it. The Antechamber is a new central twist of this season housing this power and danger, but its purpose does not stop there. The Town of Salem element remains but was largely changed to make it easier on both the contestants and the host. = Changes = * The Antechamber - A new room in the Mansion stores a mysterious power that will change the game, but its purpose does not stop there as the Antechamber is full of secrets and danger! ** Diamond Power of Veto - For the first time ever the Diamond Veto is up for grabs, the reward for solving the puzzle in the Antechamber will allow a housemate not only to take themselves or someone else off the block, but will also give them the power to choose the replacement nominee. * Town of Salem - The "twist" from last year comes back in a reformed and balanced way, changes are still to be decided but it will definitely play out better and feel simpler for both the players and host. * Changes to the Format - Albeit small, the cycle format will be changed to better accommodate timing of the season so it does not end up dragging, changes will include the merge of eviction and HoH results into one day instead of two separate days, simulating the real Eviction format of Big Brother show. ** Returnees - For the first time ever, four former contestants will re-enter the house for another shot at the win. * Double Eviction - In Week 3 it was announced that there would be two evictions, however, due to Danny leaving it was cancelled and the game progresses to the second eviction of the night. In Week 6 it was announced that another double eviction would take place. ** Instant Eviction - With Danny leaving the game progresses and the new Head of House had to put two people for eviction who would defeniately be nominated with one of them being evicted, meaning there was no Power of Veto to save either of them. ** Joint Eviction - In Week 6 an Joint Eviction was introduced, the HoH was eligible to nominate three housemates instead of the typical two and two housemates will be evicted in a single round of eviction. * Reset Power - In Week 10, it was announced that a Mystery Power was in play after at least one housemate pressed a button releasing it into the house. This power turned out to Reset the game to the beginning of Week 10 following Week 9's eviction, allowing Week 10's evictee to have a second chance at surviving. * Expanded Jury - For the first time the Jury was expanded to include more people. * Fake Eviction - The Week 6 Joint Eviction was actually proven to be a fake eviction where the two evictees moved to a Secret Bedsit where they were given the Head of House power and controlled the eviction. They moved back in Week 8. = Contestants = = The Game = Note, a striked name means that a housemate was saved by the veto. Name in italics means that the person became a replacement nominee. *'Blue' name indicates the holder of the Diamond Power of Veto. Italicized indicates the Diamond Power of Veto's pick for replacement nominee. Competitions Town of Salem Each week with the exception of first and last, each housemate will be required to submit two names for accusations on whom they think is the Saboteur. The three or more housemate with most votes will be Accused and will be punished for the week until the next round of accusations. A striked vote means it was nullified. The italics names are votes that came from during the Salem roles where the Townie was given an extra vote to cast. For the full detail of Secret Story 5 Intel check here Veto Players This season, only six players are eligible to play in VETO competitions. The Head of House, the two nominees, and three randomly selected players. Voting History Notes *'Note 1' - As part of an opening twist, Mikey, Reid and Will became trapped inside the Antechamber and were not allowed to leave it until after the crowning of the second Head of House. As a result, they sat/the subsequent HoH, the first Veto, and were not allowed to vote or be - for eviction. *'Note 2' - Day 23 was original scheduled to have been a Double Eviction day, but because Danny quit, the first eviction was instead cancelled. The second eviction of the night was intended to be an Instant Eviction, which mean that the nominees would go directly to a vote and there'd be no Power of Veto. Andrew was de-throned as Head of House but was instead given sanctuary in the Antechamber granting him immunity from eviction, but would also make him ineligible to vote. *'Note 3' - Day 44 was a Joint Double Eviction night, the Head of House - three housemates for eviction instead of the typical two, and the house evicted two of the three nominees. It was also revealed that non-- housemates would cast two votes, and nominees would be eligible to cast one vote each. *'Note 4' - On Day 44, Mikey exercised the Diamond Power of Veto allowing him to not only save one person of his choice (in this case himself) but also pick his own replacement nominee (Ezekiel). *'Note 5' - Shortly before the eviction it was announced that the Public will be given the power of nominations this week, meaning the people's fate was decided by the on-going popularity poll. This was however revealed to be a lie made up by the Antechamber on Day 51 following Mihai's eviction, the real twist was that both Ali and Ezekiel were Fake Evicted and moved into the Secret Antechamber Bedsit where they were instead given the power of nominations for the week. They returned after Mihai's eviction. *'Note 6' - Andrew used an Express Pass that granted him immunity from a eviction. This was his reward for being the most correct housemates when it came down to accusations against Will. *'Note 7' - Because a housemate pressed a Mystery Button, Week 10's eviction was destined to be reset, meaning that it would reset back to the point where Week 10's Head of House competition occurred. *'Note 8' - As the only safe person in the house Nicholas was the one to cast a vote between Reid and Will. *'Note 9' - The Jury of Nine voted for either Nicholas or Will votes the game and become the fifth Champion of Secrets. *'Note 10' - After the season was over it was revealed that Ezekiel's vote was infact against Nicholas and not against Cinderella. Popularity Poll Every round the public are given the chance to vote for their favorite contestant on a poll. Category:Secret Story 5